Agricultural pests including but not limited to the brown marmorated stink bug, codling moth and granary weevil are known to feed on various crops causing damage to fruits, vegetables and other plant life. The cost of this damage is extensive and leads to hardship among growers.
In the Mid-Atlantic region, where brown marmorated stink bugs are well established, they caused an estimated $37 million in damage in apple crops alone in 2010, the most recent year for which data are available. [Darryl Fears, “Stink bugs migrating to deep south”, Washington Post, Mar. 16, 2012]. Aside from apples, the bug will feed on nearly anything, including cherries, tomatoes, grapes, lima beans, soybeans, green peppers and peaches.
Codling moth larvae penetrate into apples and pears and tunnel to the core, leaving holes in the fruit that are filled with reddish-brown, crumbly droppings. If left uncontrolled, larvae can cause substantial damage, often infesting 20 to 90% of the fruit, depending on the variety and location. Late maturing varieties are more likely to suffer severe damage than early varieties. [J. L. Caprile and P. M. Vossen, Pest Notes: Codling Moth UC ANR Publication 7412, May 2011].
In walnuts, codling moth larvae feed on the kernels. Nuts damaged early in the season when the nuts are quite small will drop off trees soon after damage occurs. Nuts damaged later in the season will remain on trees, but their kernels are inedible. Walnuts aren't as favored a host as apples and pears, and untreated trees might incur very little to modest damage (10 to 15% of the nuts), depending on the variety and location. [Pest Notes, May 2011]
Phosmet, a phthalimide-derived, non-systemic, organophosphate insecticide is the primary means of controlling codling moth damage to apples. This material is on the US Emergency Planning list of extremely hazardous substances and is highly toxic to bees. The materials covered in this patent application would be a much gentler means of deterring the larvae and controlling moth infestation.
Granary weevils are attracted to and will attack all kinds of grains and grain products. These products will include such materials as wheat, corn, barley, or rice. In stored food products, they may be found in materials like macaroni or spaghetti. Adult weevils will feed on the same foods as the larvae. However, because they do not need to develop in the inside of whole grains like larvae do, they are not limited to just one grain or in other words, they are not restricted in their diets. [http://www.pestmall.com/blog/pest-info/other-pests/granary-weevil-biology]
Control of weevils is quite difficult as they live and breed in our food sources. Use of pyrethrins is an option, but food shouldn't be sprayed directly. Use of our materials may be sprayed directly on crops, seeds, agricultural or ornamental trees, plants, vegetation, produce or packaging materials so they provide a better alternative to traditional insecticides.